Attack Of The Omega
by Dr Ukato
Summary: When Team CRDN is attacked during a mission. The whole world will be set in motion at the arrival of a new foe. A monster with the power to destroy the entire world should it not be stopped. Warning: Some amount of gore and angst.


Cardin felt how the blood flowed out of his wounds, his body ached but it didn't bother him too much.

He stared up at the man supporting his wrecked body in his powerful arms.

It annoyed him that his last sight would be that of Jaune Arc.

* * *

It was supposed to be a simple mission meant to prepare the four-year students for their eventual work as Huntsmen.

Goodwitch had sent them to gather syrup for the graduation dinner two months from now.

Things had quickly gone straight to hell. They had gathered all the syrup needed in the containers provided for them and was heading back.

Suddenly it was as if the air around them had frozen to ice, chills went down their spines. Their guts screaming at them to get out of there.

Before they even had time to realize what was happening a shadow had swooped down from the trees and cut Dove down. Blood spurting from a wound on his chest before he could even activate his Aura or draw his weapon.

Before he had even stopped falling, the shadow was up in Cardin's face, a sharp claw heading for his throat.

It was only thanks to Cardin's reflexes, honed through four years at Beacon that he was able to block the attack with his right arm cloaked in aura.

It was not much use though as the claw cut through the arm, aura and all, leaving it as not much more than a piece of flesh hanging from his lower arm.

His aura had stopped the bleeding within seconds so that he wouldn't bleed out at least.

The Beast had retreated after its failed attack now standing in the midst of the pale moonlight, blood dripping from its claws.

His teammates quickly got their weapons ready, taking their fighting stances next to him.

Cardin picked up his Mace from the ground, trying to get used to the awkwardness of not being able to use his dominant hand.

In the pale moonlight they could now get a clear view of their foe.

It had the black fur and a white mask like all Grimms but it stood on two legs like a human.

It head was more like that of a Nevermore but it had the long arms of an Beowolf. It's claws was much longer than that of a common Beowolf though, looking like shiny meathooks, covered in Dove's blood.

The most bizarre part was the Death Stalker tails hanging of its lower back.

Cardin had never seen anything like this Beast. Never mind the mixture of Grimm parts, the most horrifying part was how it seemed to be observing them… like a cat staring at the mouse it was about to eat.

Glancing over at Russel and Sky he saw that they shared his thoughts.

This enemy was no ordinary Grimm. This one was abnormal.

With a mighty battle cry the three of them rushed their enemy, weapons at ready.

Sky and Russel dashed the Beast, daggers and axe swinging high and low, the metal tearing through the Beast's flesh.

The Beast raised it claw to attack only for Russel to pin the claw to the ground with the tip of his axe.

Before it could counter, Sky dashed in, locking it's second arm to the ground with his daggers.

The enemy's movement locked in place, Cardin came in with his Mace slamming it into the Beast, blasting it with explosion repeatedly.

Cardin was lost in a rage as he unleashed his flurry of blows upon the black chimera.

Finally he drove the Mace straight into the chest of the Beast blasting it with one final blast, sending it flying into and through a tree.

Panting, he lowered his weapon having used all his energy.

Russel and Sky collapsed to the ground as well having been right next to the explosions, taking most of the brunt.

Suddenly. A low growl came from where the Beast had been sent flying.

Before he could even question what had happened.

The Beast had already struck him three times over.

* * *

 _Cardin! Cardin Wake up!_

Cardin felt like he was floating in darkness. He couldn't feel anything but pain, be it his arms, legs or even heartbeat.

 _Cardin! Wake up already you damn bully!_

Who was calling for him? It hurt too much to think. Just leave him be, he could deal with it later.

 _CARDIN! WAKE UP!_

* * *

Cardin opened his eyes and saw the pale face of Jaune Arc. His eyes were filled with tears as he cradled his head in his arms.

Before he could question the situation he realized his right arm had completely fallen off. From what he could tell the same went for at least one of his legs.

It was only as he glanced down towards his legs that he noticed the hole in his stomach.

"Oh... that's bad..." He said his voice no more than a whisper as the åain came flooding over him upon realization.

"Cardin! Oh my god... What happened?!" Jaune shrieked his voice sounding eerily similar to that of a girl. "What could have done this to you?! I've seen you tear through solid brick walls!"

Cardin remembered that time. He had just gotten a failing grade on a test and as a way of calming himself he had torn a wall down with his bare hands.

"some kind of Grimm... don't know what... so fast... my teammates... how are they?" He wheezed through the pain.

Jaune looked over to the mauled bodies lying a while back. When he first saw the scene he had emptied his guts at once.

There wasn't much left to identify the victims. Intestines laid splattered all over the ground and trees, the bones had been broken or shattered and the ground was shining bright red of blood in the moonlight.

"T-t-they didn't... make it..." Jaune stuttered feeling like he might throw up again. "Don't worry though! Your wounds aren't that bad! I sent a distress beacon signaling for help! They'll be here any second!"

Cardin knew that was a lie. He doubted he had more than a few minutes left, not with his lost limbs and gut wound.

It was a typical Jaune move. Always thinking of others first, always being helpful, always hiding his own problems to spare others.

It was what had led him to bully him in the first year. He was a weakling trying to make it among the big kids, always being so damn nice and noble.

He hated that about him.

That is until Jaune began getting stronger and stronger, fighting in the Vydel Tournament, defeating an Ursa in only seconds.

Somewhere the hate had turned into respect. He would never admit it though.

Although he assumed that he wouldn't have a chance to regret it should he do it now.

"Jaune." He groaned, "Listen up you bastard! I don't... have long."

Jaune paled and began panicking "No no no! Don't say that! You're gonna be alrig-"

"SHUT UP!" Cardin roared but immediately regretted it, his wounds aching even worse, filling his eyes with black spots. "Listen here you dumbass. I'm sorry for being a dick towards you back then... for telling you that you were a weakling. I... was wrong."

"Cardin..."

"Jaune... the beast who did this... It wasn't a normal Grimm... It's... something more..."

Suddenly a flash of memory ran through Cardin's head. A memory from long ago.

* * *

 _"Listen up Cardin my boy. Of all the monsters that haunt this world there's one who surpasses them all."_

 _"What's that grandpa?"_

 _"They call it 'The Omega'. It's a Grimm who is only born once in several generations. The tales say that the Omega will attempt to feast on other Grimm with danger of its own individuality until it is fully grown. Should it survive it will become the leader of all Grimm."_

 _"The Omega... How do you defeat it?"_

 _"If you want to defeat an Omega you have to do it before it is fully grown. Legends say the last time an Omega was able to reach its final stage several hundred of years ago it took the combined forces of all the four kingdoms and their Huntsmen and Huntresses in order to defeat it and it's followers."_

 _"In the face of this enemy both Humans and Faunus alike set aside their differences for the sake of survival."_

 _"Remember Cardin. If an Omega should ever appear, it is vital that it is stopped. At any cost!"_

* * *

"Cardin! Don't die on me buddy!" Jaune screamed trying to stop the flow of blood pouring out of his guts with a piece of cloth. "Help will be here any minute!"

"Jaune..." Cardin wheezed feeling how he was fading away "Listen to me... The Beast... It's an Omega..."

"Wh-what?" Jaune questioned.

"no time... you must.. stop it..." Cardin stuttered, coughing blood. "I'm counting on you... Jauney... Boy..."

When help arrived just minutes later. They found only a crying Jaune, tears and snot covering his face, cradling the cold corpse of his former bully and rival.

* * *

 _ **Mission Report**_

 _ **Assigned Team: CRDL**_

 _ **Mission: To retrieve five gallons worth of Maple syrup from the forest of Forever Fall.**_

 _ **Upon return the four members were attacked by an unknown Grimm.**_

 _ **Upon investigation of the field of battle Dove Bronzewing is reported to have died instantly from the enemy's sneak attack.**_

 _ **The remaining members fought back and managed to repell the enemy.**_

 _ **The rest is unknown.**_

 _ **When Team CRDL did not return, Team JNPR and CFVY was sent out to investigate.**_

 _ **At 22:55 a distress beacon was sent out by Jaune arc of JNPR and reinforcements was immediately applied.**_

 _ **Upon arrival at 22:58 the reinforcements arrived but were in the end too late to save the members of Team CRDL.**_

* * *

 **So that was pretty brutal. I'm suprised i wrote something that gorey.**

 **I hope people doesn't hate me for killing Cardin and his team. But i needed someone to die and it was either them or some unnamed characters.**

 **This is not meant as a one-shot if you haven't already guessed that. This might in fact be the first one of my stories to break the ten chapters limit.**

 **As usual i will try to update this faster if i see people like it so gimme a fav or review if you liked it so i'll know.**

 **Or if you hate me for killing Cardin or have anyother reason for hating it let me know in a review so i can learn what not to do.**


End file.
